Percy Jackson
Perseus "Percy" Jackson is the main protagonist and the narrator of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series as well as one of the main characters in The Heroes of Olympus series. He is a Greek demigod son of Poseidon, and Sally Jackson. He is the counselor of Poseidon's Cabin and is a former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion at Camp Jupiter. He is currently in a relationship with Annabeth Chase. He is portrayed by Logan Lerman in the films Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, and Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters. History Perseus "Percy" Jackson was born on August 18th, 1993. He was raised by his single mother, Sally Jackson. Sally's parents (Percy's grandparents) tragically died in an unfortunate plane crash when Sally was five. When Percy was a baby, his father, Poseidon, left to protect him and his mother from evil monsters. However, Poseidon visited him when he was in his cradle, which Percy described as a "golden glow" and his father's warm smile and a hand on his head. When he was a toddler, his mother married Gabe Ugliano, whom Percy despised and called "Smelly Gabe" because of his body odor that smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. Bad Odor Strange things often happened around Percy, often resulting in him getting into some kind of trouble or getting kicked out of school. When just a baby, Percy was attacked by a snake, but managed to strangle it to death. When he was in third grade, a large man followed Percy around when he was at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers eventually got the man to leave. However, nobody believed him when he said that the man had one big eye. When he was in fourth grade, he accidentally hit the wrong lever on the catwalk when his school was visiting the Sea World Shark Pool and made his class take an unplanned swim. Then in fifth grade, he accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus. Percy recounted that he was expelled from six schools over the course of six years. Personality Percy is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of all the Olympians, including Artemis (who strictly dislikes men), Dionysus (who hates most heroes because of what happened with Ariadne), and Hades (who generally hates people). He also earned the trust and respect of the Romans of Camp Jupiter (who don't usually trust Greeks). Percy remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect. Percy is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong. Appearance Percy is described as a very handsome young man, with jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. Despite most assuming he is tall, this has never been confirmed, with only the fact that he is an inch shorter than Jason and taller than Annabeth being confirmed. He had a gray streak of hair he obtained in The Titan's Curse from holding the sky, but has since lost it, as stated in The Mark of Athena by Annabeth. It is said that Percy gets his handsome looks from his father, Poseidon, a reason why Medusa wanted to preserve a statue of him. At the beginning of the series, Percy was average in athletics but later from his training, becomes very fit, muscular, and lean. He does not seem to know it, or may simply refuse to acknowledge it, but a great number of girls find him extremely attractive. Even Hazel Levesque stated that "He had the good looks of a Roman god." He is also complimented by Calypso, who when asked whether she was in love with Percy states, "If you could see your face. Of course, you." Abilities & Items Powers Percy possesses all the standard abilities of a child of Poseidon Other Abilities Percy is a naturally talented and expert swordsman, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and Titans as well as monsters. In The Son of Neptune, even after losing the Curse of Achilles, he is still shown to be able to fend off an entire army of continually resurrecting ghosts by himself while still protecting Frank. His Greek training and unpredictable, solo fighting style make him particularly dangerous to the demigods of Camp Jupiter, who are used to fighting as a group, allowing him to easily defeat multiple opponents at once. According to Frank, Percy "fought like a demon." When possessed by eidolons, Percy fought Jason Grace on even footing (Piper couldn't believe the speed of their sword fighting) and injured him to a point that he was knocked unconscious. He also once possessed the Curse of Achilles, which wore off after he touched the Tiber river. Items Percy possesses or once possessed the following items: *The Minotaur Horn *Anaklusmos (Riptide), his magical sword *12th Legion's Eagle *Medusa's Head *Wristwatch Shield *Nemean Lion's pelt *Thermos of Winds *Winged Shoes *Hermes' Multivitamins *Moonlace Relationships Love Interests= *Annabeth Chase, his girlfriend *Calypso *Rachel Dare *Reyna Ramirez-Arellano |-| Friends= *Grover Underwood, his bestfriend *Thalia Grace *Nico di Angelo *Clarisse LaRue *Jason Grace *Hazel Levesque *Piper McLean *Zoe Nightshade |-| Companions= *Blackjack *Mrs. O'Leary |-| Family= *Poseidon, his father *Sally Jackson, his mother *Gabe Ugliano, his first step-father *Paul Blofis, his second step-father *Tyson, his half-brother *Frank Zhang |-| Other Acquaintances= *Luke Castellan *Chiron *Octavian *Iapetus *Damasen |-| Enemies= *Kronos *Hyperion *Atlas *Prometheus *Polybotes *Alcyoneus *Gaea Category:To Do List Category:Camp Half-Blood Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigod Characters Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Rick Riordan Category:Percy Jackson Category:Public Characters